Sneezeguards typically are fixedly mounted at locations of use and include elongated bars or support members fixedly mounted in place and fixedly holding a sneezeguard panel formed of glass or the like at a set orientation and height. Since such prior art devices are not adjustable they must be essentially custom made to fit in with a specific environment and conform to the local health laws or codes pertaining thereto.
It is important that sneezeguard devices be constructed in such a manner as to present minimal cracks, gaps and the like in the construction thereof which act as repositories for food or other materials which could cause contamination and rigid, permanent installations of the type referenced above are constructed as to satisfy this requirement.